


you and the stars (Toi Et Les Étoiles)

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Percy Jackson oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demeter Cabin - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Ogygia, Ogygia (Percy Jackson), POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: AU where Nico likes Percy and Annabeth. Jason helps him through it until someone new comes along.It’s in second-person where Nico is “you” (please be patient this is my first time writing anything in second-person)Enjoy!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712800
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You look at them, jealousy burning in your eyes.

Jason knows. He was there when Eros forced you to spill your biggest secret. You thought it would never come out. But it did. And now Jason knows you long to be held in the arms of two instead of one.

You want to feel the love of those two, a soulmate pair. You know it could never be possible and you mourn what you never had, you miss it but it was never yours.

You have no memory of a soulmate mark. It most likely means they died. And with that you miss and long for a person you never met, who might be long gone, who might have never existed in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

You sit on a bed in the infirmary, Will by your side, talking about whatever treatment that was going to happen. Will wraps his arms around you and squeezes. "It's just a few days," he said. "You need to stay healthy."

You blow hair out of your eyes and sigh. "I don't care," you grumble.

"What's wrong?"

You shrug.

"Is it about Annabeth and Percy?"

"How'd you know about that!?" You look at him, a fierce look set in your eyes.

"I see the way you look at them. I know how you act around them."

You don't say anything in response, instead, staring at the tattoo on his wrist. His soulmate is from the Demeter cabin. His soulmate has a lyre where he has a scythe and wheat.

"I don't want to be here," you mumble. You had grown to like Will the first time you here. You thought you two might have a chance. That was before he found his soulmate.

"You won't be in here for as long. I promise." He squeezes your shoulders again. "I have to work now."

"Whatever." You lay down and stare at the ceiling trying not to dwell things.

"Nico." You look at him. "You can always talk to me. You know that, right?"

You shrug him off and close your eyes. You hear his sigh as he leaves your side. He comes back and presses something in your hands. "Drink this and I'll leave you alone. For now."

You sigh and drink it then wordlessly hand the cup back before laying back down.

"Nico."

"What."

"I- You'll be okay." You open your eyes to see his sad smile aimed you. "Sleep, okay?"

You silently nod and turn on your side. You let your eyes fall close. You try not to but you ache for the presence of another. Thoughts of Percy, Annabeth, Will, and other unnamed faces slip into your mind. You crave them, want their comfort, but alas they are not yours. Sleep takes you, leaving you with dreams of a faceless person who might not exist.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know your soulmate probably feels just as bad as you do."

You scoff and look away. "Hardly."

Jason frowns. "Maybe you haven't found your mark yet."

You scoff again. "Yeah, right. I know every part of my body. If it's not there it's not there."

"Maybe it's inside of you. Like, you're going to be having surgery done and the surgeon finds it and see that it matches theirs and you were each other's missing pieces all along."

"That seems like something that would happen with Will."

"Sorry."

You sigh and look out of the corner of your eyes at the newest additions to the infirmary. Leo and Calypso. Leo found his soulmate at five but she died two years later. Calypso being as old as she was definitely didn't have one anymore. They met when Leo crash-landed on to the island Ogygia. They figured they might as well stick together. They liked each other enough for it anyway. Calypso wasn't immortal anymore, didn't even have her powers, so that wouldn't be a problem.

You lean back against Jason letting him hold you for the first time. "I just want something other people have." You turn your face into his chest, allowing a rare comfort for yourself. "Like what other people have." You pull away when he tries to tug you closer.

"Nico..." He looks at you sadly. "You'll find someone. Or they'll find you."

You look away, shadows gathering in your eyes. "Who would want me," you murmur.


	4. Chapter 4

Will bargers into your room that morning, waking you up with that sing-song voice of his. "Nicooo," he says. It had been a week since Jason left on the quest, his leaving left you lonely.

"What," you grumble, trying to cover your eyes from the intruding light.

He grins, almost smirking, knowing. "There's a new camper. Two of them actually. Jason brought them back with him. They just got here " His grin widens. "They're looking for someone."

"Who are they?"

"A child of Nyx and child of Apollo."

You turn over and pull your blanket back over you. "I don't know them."

"Oh? But you'll want to." With that Will tugs the blanket off you and throws it to the floor. He pokes the side of your head. "Remember how you got that buzzed undercut after Jason left?"

You run outside and skid to a stop when you reach the campfire. There are a dark-skinned girl and tanned boy sitting there. You swallow.

The girl's hair is half shaved on one side, long on the other. On the shaved side there are two stars, one pulsing with colour, the other a muted silver. The silver twinkles and shines as soon as you lay eyes on it.

The side of your head pulses with heat. You walk closed, breathless. The boy's head is shaved. He has two tattoos, one on each wrist. A sun and a moon. The moon moves in a slow circle, stars follow it and twinkle. The sun is bright, it's rays fade in out in rhythm of each other.

You found... them.

You stumble closer. "I found them," Jason says. "They've been looking for you for years. They were at Camp Jupiter.

The girl smiles. "Hi Nico, I'm Luna." You sink into the bench in-between them.

"Hi," you say, still breathless.

"I'm Trydan," the boy says. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you in for a hug. You sit there, shocked, for a second before tentatively hugging him back. The girl, Luna, wraps her arms the two of you and hugs you both close. "I'm so happy we finally found you, Nico," the boy says.

You don't realize your crying until the boy wipes them away and the girl kisses your cheek. "I'm so happy too," you say.


End file.
